A Heroine's Diary
by AliPanda
Summary: Hercules' daughter Philene has gotten a magical diary for her birthday. But irony has taken over her family's life. And now she has to fix history to where it was suppose to be.
1. The Visitor

Heroine's Diary 

(A sequel to Hercules)

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Disney, except for Leipephilene, Alex, Cleopatra, Mark Anthony, and Egyptians. They belong to History.

A/N: This is a diary, and the real life. So if you get confused, the diary is in Paragraph form and the real life is in script format. Got it? Good. Now let's begin.

February 18

Today was my 14th birthday, and my dad gave me this diary. I can't believe he found it! I've been talking about it for the past 8 weeks! I know. Why is THIS diary so important to you? Well, I've always wanted one, but the problem was is that the other one's didn't come with a key, and when a diary doesn't have a lock…your siblings get into it! This diary was actually made by Hephaestus I just found out. They couldn't find the diary I was looking for, so they made me an exact copy. However I still think that you can never replace originals! This diary however has a very special power. It has the ability to transport you into another place. You just write the place and time and it will take you to where you wanna go! However, my mother says I should only use it for emergencies only. But I still do it for Tests and Homework that I didn't turn in or failed. And cause of that I'm an A+ student. !!!

I hope my brother Iphicles will get better soon. He's my younger brother and has some illness… I think it was influenza or something? I'm not so sure. My mother is always worried about him and my god relatives do everything they can do. My father is still trying to find the cure with help from Uncle Icarus. He's not my Real Uncle, but I don't have any, so I guess its fine. Yesterday my friend Alex tried to step up to Prince Midas, but it didn't go so well. Midas' guards threw him to a column and he blacked out. He's still unconscious! Hmm, I wonder how he's doing. Hopefully he'll recover by Monday. Hopefully. My mother came in and told me that Prince Midas is here.

"Oh great! Prince Midas is here! Great! I wonder what he's up to this time!" I said with annoyance.

I went down stairs

"Hi Philene." He said. Then I saw him looking at me with a malicious grin.

"He was checking me out! Gods just apologize and get it over with."

"What?"

"Umm…I came here to apologize for what I did to Alex."

"Alright then, I'll accept your apology right after you leave good bye!"

I left without hesitation, because honestly I don't think I need to respond to him. And plus. He was looking at me very uncomfortably. After wards I walked around the villa for quite a while until dinner had come, and once again, no dad. My father always has to beat monsters, and or some reason they always attack 24/7! Uncle Phil, (again not a real uncle) is always showing up at dawn and tells my dad to go take care of a Gorgon, Minotaur, Cyclops, etc. It's always the same. But anyways after everyone went to be and my dad was still not home. A creature I have never seen before appeared in my room.

"Who are you? Or what are you?" I asked.

"I am Anubis, the Egyptian lord of the underworld." He replied

"If you are here to make a deal than-"

"I'm not here to make deals. I came to warn your family that &#$ ()!  &$#!#."

"Huh? I can't understand you!"

"&&()&#$!#$&&"

"Huh? Whatever you are warning me about my father will take care of it!" I said.

"Don't be to sure." He said and than he walked away.

I got up and followed him but than I heard the door knob turning and it was dad. "He had come home early! The one night you want him to be late he's early!" I thought to myself.

I ran to my room and got under the covers before anyone could suspect anything. Finally Morpheus took over me and I dreamt of pictures and words I have never seen before.

_What was he trying to warn me? Or was he trying to confuse me? I'm not sure. _


	2. A close call

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Disney, except for Leipephilene, Alex, Cleopatra, Mark Anthony, Prince Midas, Prince Aeneas, Echo and Egyptians. They belong to History.

A/N: This is a diary, and the real life. So if you get confused, the diary is in Paragraph form and the real life is in script format. Got it? Good. Now let's begin. And yeah, this is the same disclaimer! Alright and Theme Music! Wait we don't have theme music…Umm…just read.

A Close Call

February 20

My brother's influenza has gotten worse, apparently the cure was destroyed many years ago! My mother has done everything she could do and now the gods are praying to themselves! My dad seems to always be caught up with some new Labors! And I don't even know why he's doing them! I don't know what's going on with my life anymore. Yesterday at school was one of the days I will never forget.

"Hey Philene! Over here!" said my friend Echo who was sitting over by one of the tables.

I came over and saw her drawing a picture of Narcissus.

"You really have to get over him." I replied.

"I can't though. He's gorgeous and so what if he loves himself."

"Yeah. But still, he's a god and also he's 20,000,000 years older than you."

"Sigh. Yeah. But you like Alex!"

"Me? Whoa there buddy! I do not like-like him! I only like him!"

"Yeah sure."

The truth was I did like him. But yet I wasn't so sure. He was smart, funny, and kind; but I'm just not sure.

Meanwhile the two Princes (Midas and Aeneas) had come over while we were talking about how stupid boys were.

"Hey kitty." Said Midas.

He always calls me kitty because of my cats-eyes, and it is so annoying.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"Whoa kitty. Why do you always assume I have a sarcastic remark?"

"Cause you always do. And not only that but you alw-mmmmmhmmmmhmm" His guards gagged me before I could speak anymore.

"Leave her alone!" Echo yelled.

"Awww. Don't think you'll be missing all the fun!" Aeneas said mockingly.

The guards gagged her as well and then everything went black. I opened my eyes and I was in the palace tied to the bed and Echo was at the bed next to mine tied up as well. I kept thinking this was all a dream! It couldn't have been real! It was all ready dusk and I knew my parents were already wandering where I was. I was hoping maybe someone like Hermes would find me. They just had to.

It was 8:00 and than the two princes came and laughed at Echo's and my faces. Midas got on me and Aeneas got on Echo. We were both scared. But I will not my future be wasted.

"You know you are more beautiful at night than I imagined." Midas said as he took the gag out of my mouth and untied one of the bindings but was still holding on.

"Yeah and you are more repulsive than Hades himself!" I said. It wasn't a really good one but it got his attention at least.

"Once you have bore me an heir I will teach you some manners!" He said angrily.

He grabbed my arm and twisted it to where I was turned over. He untied me but he was still on me. Once the last binding was untied, I kicked him in the balls, grabbed my back pack and than I remembered my diary. I quickly wrote home and the time it was now, and I was home. I went inside and my mother ran up to me and hugged me than scowled at me.

"Where the hell were you Philene! You're father is looking for you right now!" Meg scowled.

"Echo and I were kidnapped by Prince Midas and Aeneas! They were trying to make heirs! And Echo still there and we need to go back and help her!"

My mother's expression changed. She was furious and shocked.

"Don't worry dear. I'll get your father out and looking for her? By the way…how did you get out of there?" She asked with concern.

"I had to use the diary. I couldn't out run the guards!"

"Well your father did say that the diary's power was only to be used in emergencies… so I guess it's alright."

She went outside and summoned Hermes to send the message to my father.

Hermes came and smiled when he saw that I was alright.

"Alright babe, I'll deliver the message stat!" He said than he vanished.

I ran up to my room and fell asleep.


	3. A Debt To Pay

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Disney, except for Leipephilene, Alex, Cleopatra, Mark Anthony, Prince Midas, Prince Aeneas, Echo and Egyptians. They belong to History.

A/N: This is a diary, and the real life. So if you get confused, the diary is in Paragraph form and the real life is in script format. Got it? Good. Now let's begin. And last chapter was a lot of real life and I hope you weren't offended by it. I forgot to inform you on the last chapter and I noticed there were a few typos. Sorry. If you got confused.

A Debt To Pay

My father had come home and ran to my room to see if I was alright. Once he saw me asleep he relaxed. He went to his room where Mom was sitting down on their bed thinking.

"I can't believe those boys would do such a thing! Tomorrow I'm gonna go to those boys' father and tell him what they had done!" He said to Meg.

"But what about Echo?" Meg asked worriedly.

"I couldn't find her. I looked through every window and she wasn't there! I feel horrible about that."

"How are you gonna tell Philene?"

"I don't know."

"Well you should tell her soon. She will find out tomorrow at school."

"Yeah I know."

They both got under the covers and fell asleep.

It was Tuesday and I got ready for school. As soon as it was time for me to go and catch the barge, my father stopped me.

"Philene? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine dad." I said quickly and headed to the door but then he stopped me again.

"Philene. I want you to be careful at school." He proclaimed.

"Dad. It's just school. Bye." I left forgetting what had happened last night.

I got to school and noticed that all the girls were staring at me.

"What's wrong with everyone?" I asked one of the girls.

"Did he hurt you?" Kirsten said.

"Who?"

"She's got amnesia!" Sarah said.

There was a huge wave of whispers and I was getting really annoyed, so I ran to my locker and found a very disappointed Alex and a very mad Echo.

"Hey guys. What's with the faces?"

"Like you can't remember?" Echo said coldly.

"She's now carrying Aeneas' baby and you didn't even think about her!"

"I told my father to save you though!" I replied.

"Well he didn't. And now I'm gonna be married to the world's dumbest Prince!"

"Why don't you just get an abortion?" I proclaimed.

"You're right. If I get an abortion, I won't have to be married to Aeneas-but wait aren't abortions like 1000 gold pieces?"

"Well I think I can help out! After all, my father is the GREAT HERCULES! I can get you an abortion for free." I proclaimed.

"Really? Thanks Philene. But you'd better." She said.

"You really think your father would do that." Alex asked unsure.

"Well you can always ask. Right?" I said positively

"I guess." Alex said unsure.


End file.
